Poppet (character)
Poppet is a character who appeared in Moshi Monsters: The Movie as the deuteragonist. She is in the main cast of characters alongside with Katsuma, Furi, Zommer, Diavlo, and Luvli. She also has a magazine dedicated to her, called the Poppet Magazine. As well as the five Monsters mentioned above, she is close friends with fellow members of The Poppeteers, Zaffi, Juno, Serena, and Lucki. Official Movie Biography Impossible cute but brave and steely, Poppet is the Moshi Monster who is super-passionate about Moshlings. She is always planting Moshling seeds in her backyard to attract more Moshlings, and is a very close to Mr Snoodle, her pet Silly Snuffler. Did you also know that she's a great dancer thanks to her enchanted boots! Appearance Poppet is a large, cerise, cat-like monster, with large, bulging blue eyes. Standing aside each of her eyes is a set of whiskers, which protrude out of her head. She has a small, agile body. She has two thick arms, with her paws enveloped in a light pink; there is a rather large circle on her stomach in the same light pink. She wears a pair of blue boots and has a coil, spiral-shaped tail. Her hair is slightly unkempt which contrasts her tidy personality. Poppet often wears a blue bow. Poppet has three differing designs. One uses the in-game sprite of a Poppet in the species, often with a blue bow and two white dots on her eyes. Another is her movie design with a smaller body. She also has a redesign in the Poppet Magazine where Poppet's body and head are marginally slimmer with hand-drawn like appearance as opposed her appearances designed for Flash animation. Her eyes remain round but are not perfect circles like the previous two designs. Personality Poppet is brave, steely but generally caring and sweet. She is often optimistic and spends her time in careers involving in Moshlingology and Moshling care. Poppet is particularly kind to her friends. Many characters acknowledge that her heart is as big as the swooniverse. She can quickly become concerned and empathetic when a Moshling is potentially harmed or in danger. Poppet spends the majority of the movie trying to protect The Great Moshling Egg from being turned into a large glump and attempting to keep Mr Snoodle in good health. Poppet has also shown this in her other narrative depictions. In Lights Out in the Crib!, a black-out scares Poppet believing that there may be a threat to the Baby Moshlings. She attempts to think optimistically to hide her nervousness by suggesting to her friends that the black-out could have occurred from Zaffi's experiments instead. In Moshiversity Meltdown, she becomes worried when Burnie unexpectedly tastes extreme spiciness after eating her ice-cream unaware that Katsuma added Ghost Peppers to it. Poppet can become annoyed by her friends' attitude when they are predominantly big-headed or deliberately rude. This attitude is most notable with Katsuma's behaviour throughout the movie and in other narrative depictions. Other than Katsuma, she has shown visible annoyance to Serena when she disrupts the Baby Moshlings' sleep schedules in Serena's Show. Poppet also becomes frustrated when Luvli when she seemingly ignores Poppet and pushes in front of her in The Sludge Street Stand-In!. Skills Moshling Care Poppet has extensive knowledge in Moshlingology and Moshling care. At a young age, Poppet dreamt of being a professional Moshlingologist who would explore and discover new Moshling species. She later decided to stay safe in Monstro City to look after Moshlings instead. She enjoys adopting new Moshlings and looks after her seeds. She is quite skilled in gardening (although not as experienced as Juno). Poppet's flowers and plants attract many Moshings and Sprinkles helps water her garden. With The Poppeteers, Poppet currently works in the Pawberry Crib which is where they incubate Moshling eggs sent by Buster Bumblechops. Poppet and the rest of The Poppeteers are also nursery teachers who help them learn and play. They release the Moshlings into the wild after they have grown up. In Poppet's spare time, she directly helps out at Buster's Moshling Sanctuary such as tidying his hatchery room and mixing medicine. Dance and Music Poppet is skilled in performance driven art. She is a great dancer thanks to her enchanted boots. In the movie, she sings We Can Do It in the film which inspired the likes of Katsuma. She has a knack for cheering people up with her singing. Poppet loves joining in musical and dancing activities with various other events. She also enjoys dancing with Bobbi SingSong during the Jollywood scene. In Baz Barnacle in a Clawful Tale, Poppet is seen playing the castanets and dancing. She says that she's practising for The Underground Disco's International Dance Challenge. Her music attracts the crabs to follow her. Poppet is the lead singer of I Heart Moshlings. She spent hours on the swing singing during the recording in Meringue Meadow. The music video also shows her dancing skills. The sixth issue of the Poppet Magazine revealed that Poppet and the rest of The Poppeteers had recorded a dance song called Dance Like Poppet. The song remains unreleased as the characters are currently searching for a good record deal. Relationships Katsuma Poppet and Katsuma were students in Monstro City High School when they were younger where the Poppet Magazine shows him teasing Poppet. She increasingly becomes annoyed of Katsuma's arrogance throughout the movie and becomes somewhat angry calling him out on his behaviour. In Moshiversity Meltdown, Poppet can easily recognise when Katsuma's face when he does something suspicious. She becomes irritated when he cheats in the Ice-scream competition. Although she dislikes Katsuma being big-headed, both Katsuma and Poppet are good friends who genuinely care for each other. The two managed to find the Rainbow Rox when they work together in the movie. She is willing to forgive Katsuma after he atones. In Poppet's Paw-fect Present!, Poppet spends her time carefully deciding on what Twistmas present she should give to Katsuma. She makes sure her gift is something that Katsuma does not already own. The Poppeteers Poppet is the leader of the Poppeteers. They are a group of close friends who work in the Pawberry Crib and are shown to enjoy working together. The Poppeteers spend their spare time having sleep overs, picnics and other activities together. In 2014, Poppet's magazine series was produced and developed by the Poppeteers. Zaffi Poppet considers the rest of the Poppeteers as her best friends; however, her closest best friend is Zaffi. They have been BFFs since they were Baby Moshis and went to the same high school. When Zaffi became friends with Serena, Poppet assumed that Serena ‘stole her friend’. The next morning, Zaffi approached to Poppet reassuring that she will always be BFFs with her but also suggested to be open for more friends. Zaffi uses her technology skills and knowledge to help Poppet whenever she can such as when she investigates eco-tech and found an environmentally friendly and rain-proof roof for Poppet’s house. Zaffi is Poppet’s right paw monster and is quick to notice when Poppet is in a bad mood. Poppet has a great appreciation for Zaffi’s help. In Baby Bad Bill's Misadventure, Poppet gasps and starts to run to help get Baby Bad Bill down from the roof. Zaffi then calms Poppet down by putting a reassuring paw on her shoulder. In Snoozy Staycation!, Zaffi notices Poppet being too tired from work and comes up with an idea to give her a staycation. Poppet says that it is the best staycation she’s ever had. Serena Poppet initially had a disliking to Serena. She assumed that Serena ‘stole her friend’ until Zaffi suggested being more open for more friends. Poppet cautiously accepted and eventually became friends with Serena. The threesome called themselves The Poppeteers. In issue 1, Serena writes an article, showing a genuine appreciation of Poppet’s hard work in the crib. However, their friendship remained to be somewhat rough before they were capable of working together effectively over the course of the magazine issues. In Serena’s Show, Poppet tries to help Serena with her bad clothes. Serena took a larger priority designing clothes over her friends and the Baby Moshlings’ wellbeing. Poppet becomes frustrated and worries about the Baby Moshlings. She tells Serena that the Babies need sleep and attempts to stop Serena from keeping them awake but Serena continues believing that the Moshlings will enjoy it. Poppet also tells her to stop being rude to Baby McNulty they were chewing the hat. Serena glares at Poppet and then ignores her. After her fashion show, Serena eventually realises that she’s being too rude. She apologises for her behaviour and priorities, and she gives each of The Poppeteers a flower. Their friendship grew overtime. In Growing for Gold!, Poppet and Serena teamed up in the Moshi Fest Grow & Bake competition and were excited when they won second place. Juno Juno is considered to be one of Poppet’s best friends and participates in preparing Poppet’s staycation. However, not much else is known about Poppet’s friendship with Juno due to the limited access of the pages in the Poppet Magazine. Additionally, there is no short story that primarily focuses on Poppet’s friendship with Juno. Juno enjoys cooking and baking food for her friends, including Poppet. In Mystery at the Crib!, she was also planning to make pumpernickel pie for Poppet before someone snaffled the pie’s crumbs. When Poppet arrives, Juno apologises for the inconvenience. Poppet quickly pardons her as she investigates. Juno also bakes food for the rest of The Poppeteers when they have a picnic in Growing For Gold!. Poppet admires her gardening and cooking skills. She congratulates Juno when she wins first place in the Moshi Fest Grow & Bake competition. Poppet can be eager where Juno is and in what she is doing. In the ending of The Great Cupcake Caper!, she tries to scrabble closer through the crowd, seeing Juno with Baby Hansel. Poppet comments on how cute Hansel is and Juno makes a gentle nudge and giggles. In Poppet Magazine: Issue 10, Poppet states that she enjoys helping Juno in the garden. Lucki Lucki is considered to be one of Poppet’s best friends and participates in preparing Poppet’s staycation. However but not much else is known about Poppet’s friendship with Lucki due to the limited access of the pages in the Poppet Magazine. Additionally, there is no short story that primarily focuses on Poppet’s friendship with Lucki. Lucki can be hasty when she exercises. In Lights Out in the Crib!, Lucki accidentally crashes on Poppet when she was exercising. She quickly apologises. Poppet appears to have known Lucki for a long time. In Campfire Fright-fest!, she asks Lucki to tell a spooky story, knowing that Lucki enjoys telling them. In Mystery at the Crib!, Poppet finds it abnormal and suspicious to see Lucki snoozing during daytime. In Poppet Magazine: Issue 10, Poppet states that she enjoys riding on her bike with Lucki. Mr Snoodle Poppet's Silly Snuffler first appeared in her music video, but according to an interview with Ruby Scribblez in Music Stars (Book), Poppet stated that it is too tough choosing a single favourite Moshling. Poppet met Mr Snoodle in Franzipan Farm when the other Ponies abandoned him. She took him in and the two have been close ever since. Mr Snoodle eventually became Poppet's favourite Moshling. He is featured in the Movie and several magazines with her. In the movie, Mr Snoodle nearly dies from frostbite and Poppet attempts to keep him warm. Depiction in Moshi Monsters: The Movie Poppet is the deuteragonist with Katsuma as the main protagonist. She suggests to Roary that The Great Moshling Egg would be a nice addition for Roary's documentary (before Katsuma stole her idea and used it as his own). She supports the rest of the main cast to protect the Great Moshling Egg from harm. Katsuma and Poppet managed to find Rainbow Rox, one of the three items the main characters must find. After the egg hatches, Mrs Snoodle quickly befriends Poppet's Silly Snuffler. Depiction in Moshi Monsters (PC Game) Poppet is present in obtainable items such as Poppet posters and wall decor that promoted the movie, books and the Poppet Brand. She appears as an NPC in the PC game. Poppet makes a prominent appearance in The Unusual Suspects where an anonymous character sends Poppet a Valentine's Day card. During this mission, she requests the Super Moshis to find out who sent her the card. With no romantic interest back, she simply tells the Super Moshis to deliver her Friendship Card to whoever sent the Valentine's Day Card. Poppet also appears as a character in Daily Prize Quests where the player and their Monster can interact and help her. Depiction in Magazines Several magazines such as the Moshi Monsters Magazine, Moshlings Making and Baking, and the Poppet Magazine feature Poppet. The BFF Magazine also shows brief appearances of her. Poppet is a character in stories within both the Moshi Monsters and Poppet Magazines. The Poppet Magazine helped promote the Poppet Brand. Poppet appears most prominently in the Poppet Magazine where she is canonically the producer and an editor. In this magazine series, she introduces the rest of the Poppeteers, their jobs and their lives. Her Poppeteer friends are also responsible for writing specific sections within the magazines. Depiction in Talking Poppet The Poppet featured in Talking Poppet uses the design of Poppet as a 3D model. The player can pet, feed, wash and play with her similar to how the Poppets in the PC game are cared for. This Poppet has a noticeably different personality as she acts overly childish and naïve. Talking Poppet is a canonical game in the Moshi World as this is confirmed in the Daily Growl. This is also featured as an advertisement in Poppet’s Magazine series. “Exciting news – Monstro City has a homegrown hit on its hands! Our very own Poppet is taking over screens all over the swooniverse with her monsterific new app, TALKING POPPET!” - Daily Growl Transcribed Depictions Music Stars (Book) Interview Poppet is the cutest star of the Moshi music scene. She is utterly adorable, sweet and sassy, but quiet and timid too. She likes nothing more than a cuddle, especially from one of her favourite Moshlings. Which also happen to be the subject of her track on the Music Rox album. I caught up with her to talk about her single, ‘I heart Moshlings’. Ruby: So, Poppeet, why do you love Moshlings so much? Poppet: They’re just so huggalicious, snugglelicious, fluffy and funny. Oh, and they’re soooo cute too! Ruby: So, which is your favourite Moshling? Poppet: My favourite? Are you kidding? I couldn’t possibly pick just one! They’re all so delightful and dreamy. Ruby: Okay, which are some of your favourites? Poppet: Well, there’s I.G.G.Y and Fifi, and Stanley, and I mustn’t forget Plinky. Oh, and then there’s Cali, ShiShi, Burnie and Tiki. And Gabby, Peppy, Fumble, Dipsy, Hansel, Honey, Flumpy, Gigi … Ruby: I’m sorry Poppet, but I’m going to have to stop you there, because we’ve run out of time. Thanks for stopping by. Poppet: … and Wallop, and Angel, and Wurley, Rocky, McNulty, Humphrey, Oddie and Purdy… Fact File: All About Poppet! She’s pink, she’s perky and she’s leader of the Poppeteers. But there’s more to Poppet than meets the eye. Check out these ultra Poppety facts! Moshlings On Her Mind When she was a little monster, Poppet dreamt of becoming a Moshlingologist. But when she read about the daring exploits of Moshlingologists like Buster Bumblechops, Furbert Snufflepeeps and Snuffy Hookums, she decided to stay safe in Monstro City and dedicate herself to looking after Moshlings, not discovering new ones! Music Video You all know Poppet sang about her favourite things in the song ‘I Heart Moshlings’. But what you probably don’t know is that the music video was filmed in Meringue Meadow. It’s a good thing Poppet doesn’t get motion sickness because she was singing on that swing for hours! Meeting Snoodle Poppet first met Mr Snoodle while she was skipping through Franzipan Farm looking for wild pumpernickles. Poor Snoodle had been abandoned by his fellow Ponies and was learning to do the Doodle all on his own. Poppet was smitten and the pair have been inseparable ever since. Doodle-tastic. Gimme Sanctuary! In her spare time Poppet often helps out at Buster Bumblechops’ Moshling Sanctuary. She mixes medicine in the on-site Moshipital, tidies Buster’s high-tech hatchery and is even rumoured to teach at the top secret Glump Rehabilitation Centre! Dance Like Poppet! Believe it or not Poppet has a recorded a dance song! She wrote and recorded ‘Dance Like Poppet’ with the Poppeteers a while back, but the gang are still looking for a record deal. Simon Growl has offered to sign them to HighPants Productions but Serena refuses to work alongside a manager who wears such silly trousers! Note Poppet is sassy and smart but she rarely shows off her GOOpendous dance moves. And that’s a shame because her boots are magic! These toe-tapping wellies can help Poppet do almost any dance in the swooniverse. Green Paws! Poppet loves collecting new Moshlings, that’s why she spends hours in her back garden looking after her seeds. She’s even been known to use a [[|Sprinkles|Magical Tinkler]] to sprinkle them with kaleidoscopic magic. No Moshi knows if this makes things grow faster but Poppet’s flowers certainly attract heaps of Moshlings! Poppet’s Place Moving in Poppet used to live a hustle and a bustle away in Monstro City’s central hub, but she soon realised that with lots of cutie-ful Baby Moshlings to care for, she needed to be closer to the Crib. So, Poppet packed her bags and headed over to Pawberry Hills. Pawfect Pad Poppet’s place is the most PAWfect pad in Pawberry Hills. It’s just the right size for a huggalicious monster and her Silly Snuffler, Mr Snoodle. Mr Snoodle’s favourite spot is the snuggle-swing. It’s the perfect place for a snuffle and a snooze on a lazy afternoon. Poppet’s house wouldn’t be complete without a Snoodle-sized snufflehatch. Even if Poppet is busy at the crib, her favourite Moshling can do the doodle all the way to bed. Yawnsome! Rooftop Raindrops Zaffi made sure to investigate all the latest eco-tech and found Poppet a rain-sale roof that is ROARsomely swooniverse friendly. It uses every drip and drop for washing up and splashing around. Wet play days might keep the Moshlings inside, but lots of rain means Poppet’s blissful bath spa is lovely bubbly all year round. Note There is nothing the Poppeteers love more than a slurp of toad soda and a chance to put their paws up on Poppet’s sunshine balcony. Pawberry Post The Poppeteer postbox is always bursting with PAWsome post. Poppet’s favourite thing to do is read through the letters and pictures sent to her by pen pals from across the Moshi world and beyond. A hot cup of Moshi-ccino and stack of lovely letters is the perfect way to start the day! Flower Power Juno’s gorgeous garden patch is always brimming with pop poppies and star blossoms. Serena loves to weave bouquets into drool cool head bands – perfect for shimmying around at Moshi Fest! Katsuma vs Poppet (Moshi Monsters Magazine: Issue 50) Poppet loves hanging out with her BFFs Zaffi, Juno, Serena and Lucki. Together they’re known as the Poppeteers! If Poppet had to pick a top Moshling, she’d choose the cuddly, snuggly Silly Snuffler, Mr Snoodle! To find Poppet, head to the Hatchery at the Nursery where she takes care of the cutie-ful Baby Moshlings. Personality: Impossibly cute, brave, steely Likes: Moshlings, Moshlings and more Moshlings Dislikes: Katsuma being big-headed and sad Moshlings Hobbies: Hugging Moshlings and planting seeds to attract more Moshlings! Food: Mice Krispies Top Fact – Poppet is a great dancer thanks to her enchanted boots! Trivia *Poppet's redesign sometimes shows her wearing different looking boots. *Her favourite food is Mice Krispies but she also enjoys eating many pink coloured foods, Toad Soda, Roarberry Cheesecake and Mr. Tea. *Poppet once lived in Monstro City's central hub but eventually moved to Pawberry Hills to live closer to the Crib. *Poppet's birthday is on April 16th. *Her personal favourite Poppet Magazine issue is issue 7. *Poppet had never stated her age when asked as she finds the question to be disrespectful. As of 2012, she is likely an adult since she had already graduated Monstro City High School and has an occupation in Moshling Care and in the music industry. Gallery Artwork Poppet1-480x474.jpg Poppet From Twitter.jpg MoshiMovieCharacters.png Poppet Moshi Movie artwork.png Meelisselim Poppet Zaffi polaroid.png Poppet Logo Baby Moshlings.png Poppet Gasp.PNG Poppet Cute.png Poppet4-480x470.jpg Poppet NewDesign.jpg Poppet_laughing_artwork.png Poppet_Cupcake_Promo.png Poppet Moshlings.png HUE animation Poppet.png Poppet Backpack.png Mazzatack character design Poppeteers spot illustrations.png Moshi Monsters: The Movie MoshiMonstersMovieTrailer10.png Poppet gardening in the movie.png Movie Artwork promo Poppet and Katsuma.jpg Moshling Garden Moshi Movie.PNG Wipvernooij Movie Museum of Moshiness.jpg Wipvernooij Movie Kerfuffle.jpg Wipvernooij Movie diner.jpg Wipvernooij Movie Candy Cane Caves 2.jpg Movie screenshot Opening news egg.png Movie screenshot Jollywood door.png Moshling Garden Moshi Movie.PNG MoshiMovieOutNow4.png MoshiMovieOutNow1.png Moshimovietourinhamleyinenglandlondon.png Kerfuffle6.PNG Movie Screenshot Jollywood Kerfuffling.png Moshi Monsters (PC Game) PoppetChar2.PNG Banner2.png Banner2.jpg Poppet_Overworld.png Hey_Poppet.png Poppet_near_volcano.png Poppet_meeting_super_moshi.png Poppet_Mission_Intro.png I Heart Poppet Poster.png|I Heart Poppet Poster Poppet_Dress-up_Poster.png|Poppet Dress-up Poster Poppet Sticker Book Poster.png|Poppet Sticker Book Poster Poppet Music Rox Poster.png|Poppet Music Rox Poster Purr-fect Poppet Poster.png|Purr-fect Poppet Poster File:Moshi_Movie_Soundtrack.png|Moshi Movie Soundtrack File:Frubes_Movie_Poster.png|Frubes Movie Poster Poppet Magazine fullsizeoutput_5.jpeg|Issue 1|link=Poppet Magazine: Issue 1 Poppet Magazine issue 2 cover front.png|Issue 2|link=Poppet Magazine: Issue 2 Poppet Magazine issue 3 cover front.png|Issue 3|link=Poppet Magazine: Issue 3 Poppet Magazine issue 4 cover front.png|Issue 4|link=Poppet Magazine: Issue 4 Poppet Magazine issue 4 cover back.png Poppet Magazine issue 6 cover front.png|Issue 6|link=Poppet Magazine: Issue 6 Poppet Magazine issue 7 cover front.png|Issue 7|link=Poppet Magazine: Issue 7 Poppet Magazine issue 8 cover front.png|Issue 8|link=Poppet Magazine: Issue 8 Poppet Magazine issue 9 cover front.png|Issue 9|link=Poppet Magazine: Issue 9 Poppet Magazine issue 10 cover front.png|Issue 10|link=Poppet Magazine: Issue 10 601.png|Fact File PoppetBio.png|Bio Poppet with naughty baby Moshlings.png Poppetandzaffitoadsoda.png Poppet at Pawberry Crib.png PoppetMummy.png PoppetBeach.png PoppetChef.png PoppetCrash.png PoppetLaugh.png Poppetlonely.png Poppetrace.png PoppetRoses.png PoppetSerena'splace.png PoppetSkipping.png PoppetSleeping.png Poppetwateringcan.png PoppetwithHoney.png PoppetwithMrSnoodle.png PoppetwithSerena.png Poppet_In_CodeGame_Mag.png PoppetYoung.png Poppetyoungandzaffi.png Meelisselim Juno tent.jpg Meelisselim Lucki house.jpg Punzai zaffi room.png Poppet_Baby_Bad_Bill.png Poppet_Astonished.jpeg Poppet_Circle_Icon.png Poppet_Gardening.png Poppet_Glasses.png Winter_Warmers_Poppet_Hats.png Poppet_Teaching.png Poppet_Sepia.png Poppet_Reading_Mails.png Poppet_Music.png Poppet_And_Serena_Winter.png Poppet_Loom_Bands.png Poppet_MonstroCity.png Poppet_Winter_Clothing.png Poppet_With_Mr_Snoodle.png Poppet Writing.png Poppet Egg.png Poppet at the sanctuary.png Poppet (Character) Baby.png Moshi Monsters Magazine Magazine issue 50 p27.png Magazine issue 54 p26.png Magazine issue 54 p27.png Magazine issue 54 p21.png Magazine issue 54 p18.png Magazine issue 54 p19.png Magazine issue 54 p10.png Magazine issue 54 p11.png Poppetylicious Poppety Bag.png Poppet with Mr Snoodle magazine.png Poppet and Mr Snoodle Puzzles.png Poppet and Buster.png Poppet And Katsuma icecream.png Poppet Castanets 1.png Poppet Castanets 2.png Poppet Castanets Crabs.png Poppet Colouring.png Poppet Colouring 2.png Poppet Confused.png Poppet Cutout.png Poppet Food.png Poppet frustrated.png Poppet making Icecream.png Poppet Moshling Care.png Poppet Questioning Katsuma.png Poppet Relaxed.png Poppet Snow Fur.png Poppet Sticker Pun.png Poppet Surprised.png Poppet Surprised Customer.png Poppet Tea.png Poppet Watching Movie.png Poppet with Ghosts.png PopJam Stickers JellyChatPoppet30.png JellyChatPoppet29.png JellyChatPoppet28.png JellyChatPoppet27.png JellyChatPoppet26.png JellyChatPoppet25.png JellyChatPoppet24.png JellyChatPoppet23.png JellyChatPoppet22.png JellyChatPoppet21.png JellyChatPoppet20.png JellyChatPoppet19.png JellyChatPoppet18.png JellyChatPoppet17.png JellyChatPoppet16.png JellyChatPoppet15.png JellyChatPoppet14.png JellyChatPoppet13.png JellyChatPoppet12.png JellyChatPoppet11.png JellyChatPoppet10.png JellyChatPoppet9.png JellyChatPoppet8.png JellyChatPoppet7.png JellyChatPoppet6.png JellyChatPoppet5.png JellyChatPoppet4.png JellyChatPoppet3.png JellyChatPoppet2.png JellyChatPoppet1.png Books Poppet sticker book.jpg|The Official Poppet Mini Sticker Book May 2013 Poppet Dress-up sticker activity book.jpg|Poppet: Dress-Up Sticker Book Aug. 2013 Moshi Monsters I Heart Poppet.png|Poppet: I Heart Poppet Aug. 2013 Poppet Secret Friendship Book cover.jpg|Poppet: Secret Friendship Book Sep. 2013 Poppet_Secret_Friendship_Book_pg30-31.jpg|page 30 and 31 Poppet_Secret_Friendship_Book_pg64-65.jpg|page 64 and 65 Poppet Super Sparkly Sticker Activity Book cover.jpg|Poppet Super Sparkly Sticker Activity Book Jan. 2014 Poppet Official Sticker Book.jpg|Poppet: Official Sticker Book April 2014 RIY Poppet stows away.png|Read It Yourself: Poppet Stows Away July 4th 2013 Moshi Monsters Movie Sticker Book.png|Moshi Monsters The Movie: Sticker Activity Book Poppet Sticker Album Front.png|Moshi Monsters Collectable Stickers: Poppet Poppets Crazy Day cover.jpg|Poppet's Crazy Day Music_Stars_p46-47.jpg|An interview about Poppet's song in Music Stars (Book) Music_Stars_p48-49.jpg|The lyrics Merchandise Poppet sticker pack.png|Poppet Sticker Pack Poppet stickers.jpg TC Poppet series 4.png TC Poppet series 3.png TC Poppet series 2.png TC Poppet series 1.png Poppet Brand Youtube.png|Poppet products in a commercial Poppet Sticker Studio.jpg|Poppet Sticker Studio Poppet Sticker Studio Unboxed.jpg Poppet Secret Diary.jpg|Poppet Secret Diary Poppet Diary Cover.jpg Poppet's_Nail_Art.jpg|Poppet's Nail Art Poppet's_Nail_Art_Unboxed.jpg Poppet Pencilcase.jpg|Poppet Pencil Case Poppet Notebook.jpg|Poppet Notebook Poppet Double Tier Pencilcase.jpg|Poppet Doubletier Pencilcase Poppet I Heart Moshlings Game.jpg|I <3 Moshlings Game Poppet I Heart Moshlings Gameboard.jpg Poppet Colouring Set.jpg|Poppet Colouring Set Poppet Charm Set.jpg|Poppet Accessories Popept Multipen.jpg|Poppet Pen PoppetBag.jpg|Poppet Bag Poppet Beads.jpg|Poppet Beads Poppet Beads Designs.jpg Make A Poppet.jpg|Make-A-Poppet Poppet Sweets.png|Collectable Poppet Figurines PoppetBed.jpg|Poppet Bed PoppetHairClips.jpg|Poppet Hairclips Poppet Honey plush.jpg|Poppet Honey Plush Poppet Scamp plush.jpg|Poppet Scamp Plush Vivid Mosh Balls Poppet.jpg|Round Poppet Plushes Poppet_Pillow_Pet.jpg|Poppet Pillow Pet Poppet_Scribble_Me.jpg|Poppet Scribble Me Poppet_DAB.jpg|The Poppet Designabear TalkingPoppetPlush.jpg|Talking Poppet Plush Poppet Goes Snowy Packaging.jpg|Poppet Goes Snowy PGP.jpg|Poppet Goes Prehistoric Poppet goes arty package.jpg|Poppet Goes Arty Talking Poppet Ad and Trivia.png|Sales Sheets C574B26E-900B-4E2D-AFCE-F6526BE5E11A.jpeg|Poppet McDonald’s toy I <3 Moshlings IHM1_Title.jpeg IHM2_Poppet_Album.jpeg IHM3_I_Heart_Moshlings.jpeg IHM4_Landscape.jpeg IHM5_Moshlings_Landscape.jpeg IHM6_Wallop_Drumming.jpeg IHM7_Poppet_Tree.jpeg IHM8_Poppet_Behind_Swing.jpeg IHM9_Poppet_Swinging.jpeg IHM10_Poppet_Closeup.jpeg IHM11_Poppet_Dancing.jpeg IHM12_Poppet_Splits.jpeg IHM13_Two_Poppets.jpeg IHM14_Two_Poppets_Dance.jpeg IHM15_Poppet_Grass.jpeg IHM16_Poppet_More_Grass.jpeg IHM17_Mouth.jpeg IHM18_Seeds.jpeg IHM19_Throwing_Seeds.jpeg IHM20_Iggy.jpeg IHM21_Fifi.jpeg IHM22_Stanley.jpeg IHM23_Plinky.jpeg IHM24_Cali.jpeg IHM25_Shishi.jpeg IHM26_Burnie.jpeg IHM27_Tiki.jpeg IHM28_Gabby.jpeg IHM29_Peppy.jpeg IHM30_Fumble.jpeg IHM31_Dipsy.jpeg IHM32_Hansel.jpeg IHM33_Honey.jpeg IHM34_Flumpy.jpeg IHM35_Gigi.jpeg IHM36_Poppet_McNulty.jpeg IHM37_Two_Puppies.jpeg IHM38_Puppies_Swap.jpeg IHM39_Raining_Seeds.jpeg IHM40_Gigi_Rainbow.jpeg IHM41_Wallop.jpeg IHM42_Angel.jpeg IHM43_Wurley.jpeg IHM44_Rocky.jpeg IHM45_Mcnulty.jpeg IHM46_Humphrey.jpeg IHM47_Oddie.jpeg IHM48_Purdy.jpeg IHM49_Poppet_Running.jpeg IHM50_And_Mr_Snoodle.jpeg IHM51_Poppet_Sees_Seeds.jpeg IHM52_Poppet_Jumps.jpeg IHM53_Seeds_Mess.jpeg IHM54_Wallop.jpeg IHM55_Angel.jpeg IHM56_Wurley.jpeg IHM57_Rocky.jpeg IHM58_Mcnulty.jpeg IHM59_Humphrey.jpeg IHM60_Oddie.jpeg IHM61_Purdy.jpeg IHM62_And_Mr_Snoodle.jpeg IHM63_Raining_Seeds_Again.jpeg Poppet Stickers Sticker Poppet 3.jpg Sticker Poppet 15.jpg Sticker Poppet 16.jpg Sticker Poppet 28.jpg Sticker Poppet 35.jpg Sticker Poppet 40.jpg Sticker Poppet 76.jpg Sticker Poppet 85.jpg Sticker Poppet 90.jpg Sticker Poppet 112.jpg Sticker Poppet 119.jpg Sticker Poppet 133.jpg Sticker Poppet 156.jpg Sticker Poppet 178.jpg Sticker Poppet double 179-84.jpg Sticker Poppet double 181-70.jpg Sticker Poppet double 5-111.jpg Sticker Poppet double 4-29.jpg Sticker Poppet double 77-183.jpg Sticker Poppet double 95-135.jpg Sticker Poppet double 93-175.jpg Sticker Poppet double 116-151.jpg Sticker Poppet double 148-25.jpg Sticker Poppet double 120-182.jpg Sticker Poppet double 122-41.jpg Sticker Poppet double 158-88.jpg Sticker Poppet double 160-165.jpg Sticker Poppet double 196-121.jpg Sticker Poppet double 163-10.jpg Sticker Poppet double 164-197.jpg Sticker Poppet double 169-79.jpg Sticker Poppet double 171-30.jpg Sticker Poppet double 176-177.jpg Sticker Poppet double 185-127.jpg Sticker Poppet double 22-142.jpg Sticker Poppet double 31-168.jpg Sticker Poppet double 21-139.jpg Sticker Poppet double 34-198.jpg Sticker Poppet double 81-109.jpg Sticker Poppet double 96-92.jpg Sticker Poppet double 130-150.jpg Sticker Poppet double 144-140.jpg Sticker Poppet double 89-80.jpg Sticker Poppet double 94-192.jpg Sticker Poppet double 101-193.jpg Sticker Poppet double 108-180.jpg Sticker Poppet double 129-104.jpg Sticker Poppet double 149-145.jpg Sticker Poppet double 162-17.jpg Sticker Poppet double 174-114.jpg Sticker Poppet quartet 2-61-55-136.jpg Sticker Poppet quartet 44-63-107-97.jpg Sticker Poppet quartet 24-173-159-51.jpg Sticker Poppet quartet 52-194-82-56.jpg Sticker Poppet quartet 69-172-57-67.jpg Sticker Poppet quartet 83-47-117-64.jpg Sticker Poppet quartet 102-68-195-54.jpg Sticker Poppet quartet 98-46-45-106.jpg Sticker Poppet shiny 1.jpg Sticker Poppet shiny 6.jpg Sticker Poppet shiny 7.jpg Sticker Poppet shiny 43.jpg Sticker Poppet shiny 58.jpg Sticker Poppet shiny 78.jpg Sticker Poppet shiny 91.jpg Sticker Poppet shiny 99.jpg Sticker Poppet shiny 103.jpg Sticker Poppet shiny 110.jpg Sticker Poppet shiny 115.jpg Sticker Poppet shiny 118.jpg Sticker Poppet shiny 132.jpg Sticker Poppet shiny 143.jpg Sticker Poppet shiny 147.jpg Sticker Poppet shiny 155.jpg Sticker Poppet shiny 157.jpg Sticker Poppet shiny 166.jpg Sticker Poppet shiny 167.jpg Sticker Poppet shiny 184.jpg Sticker Poppet shiny 186.jpg Sticker Poppet shiny 191.jpg Talking Poppet Talking Poppet Brand Logo.png talking poppett.jpg talking_poppet_2.jpg talkingpoppet.png talking_poppet_tips.jpg talking popppet.jpg talkingpoppet.jpg TalkingPoppetAW.jpg Talking_poppet_where_to_play_preview.png Talking_Poppet_Ad_and_Trivia.png Talking Poppet Microphone.jpg Talking_Poppet_MakeMoshlingsTalk.jpg Talking_Poppet_Banner.jpg Talking Poppet GP .jpeg|Main room Talking_Poppet_GP_Photos.jpeg|Photos Room Talking_Poppet_Disco_Dance.jpg|The dancing room Talking_Poppet_Garden.jpg|The garden Talking_Poppet_Inventory.jpeg|Inventory Talking_Poppet_.GP_Colouring.jpeg|Drawing Talking_Poppet_GP_Soap.jpeg|Scrubbing soap Talking_Poppet_GP_Wash.jpeg|Washing Poppet Talking_Poppet_GP_Apple.jpeg|Apple Talking_Poppet_GP_Cake.jpeg|Cake Talking_Poppet_GP_Cookie.jpeg|Cookie Talking_Poppet_GP_Slushie_Drink.jpeg|Slush drink Talking_Poppet_GP_Mushroom.jpeg|Mushroom Talking_Poppet_GP_MushroomThrow.jpeg|Poppet throwing the mushroom Talking_Poppet_GP_Soda.jpeg|Soda Talking_Poppet_GP_Bongo_Colada.jpeg|Bongo Colada Talking Poppet And Snoodle.jpeg|A photo frame in the background Talking Poppet Model Talking_Poppet_.NormalJPG.JPG Talking_Poppet_.Dance.JPG Talking_Poppet_.Dizzy.JPG Talking_Poppet_.Fallen.JPG Talking_Poppet_.Happy.JPG Talking_Poppet_.Laughing.JPG Talking_Poppet_.Pose.JPG Talking_Poppet_.Sitting.JPG Talking_Poppet_.Sleepy.JPG Talking_Poppet_.Twirl.JPG Talking_Poppet_.Wave.JPG Social Media Artwork Adjectives.jpg CookieTime.png FestiveFeeling.jpg Fireworks.jpg FirstDayWinter.jpg SelfiePoppet.png Friday.jpg Friday2.jpg Friday3.png Friday4.png Friday5.jpg I Love Poppet.jpg MerryChristmas.jpg MovieTime.jpg PoppetArtcase.jpg PoppetChineseNewYear.jpg PoppetNightwear.jpg PoppetCute.png Poppeteers.jpg PoppetHalloween.jpg PoppetLeeds.jpg PoppetMerch.jpg PoppetPJs.jpg PoppetStationary.jpg PoppetSun.png PoppetVPoppet.jpg PoppetToyLaunch.png PoppetsBoutique.jpg PoppetOnTour.png PoppetLondonFashionWeek.png PoppetCover1.jpg PoppetCover2.jpg PoppetCover2.jpg PoppetCover4.jpg happyeasterpoppet.jpg Moshi Twitter Banner.png Category:Characters Category:Poppets Category:Poppet